Base station antennas are often mounted in high traffic metropolitan areas. As a result, compact antenna modules are favored over bulkier ones because compact modules are aesthetically pleasing (e.g., less-noticeable) as well as easier to install and service. Many base station antennas deploy arrays of antenna elements to achieve advanced antenna functionality, e.g., beamforming, etc. Accordingly, techniques and architectures for reducing the profile of an individual antenna element as well as for reducing the size (e.g., width, etc.) of the antenna element arrays are desired.